Legolas & Lithiel
by Vanaglondiel
Summary: Legolas ha vuelto tras la destrucción de Sauron y el Anillo Unico. En el Bosque Negro le espera una persona muy especial... o


Lithiel siempre se había sentido atraída por él, desde que eran pequeños y se criaron juntos en el Bosque Negro. Pero siempre supo que lo suyo era imposible, él, un príncipe, ella, una simple plebeya. Aún así ella lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas casi desde el día en que lo conoció. Él también había mostrado desde siempre un cariño especial por ella, su confidente y mejor amiga. Su corazón ahora latía apresuradamente, su príncipe volvía tras muchas lunas, lunas a las que Lithiel noche tras noche suspiraba por el amor de Legolas, su príncipe.

Todos los elfos salieron a recibir al príncipe que regresaba triunfal tras la derrota del Señor Oscuro y sus tropas y la destrucción del Anillo Unico. El victorioso guerrero elfo iba montado en un precioso corcel blanco. Su rubia melena se mezclaba con el viento mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la entrada del poblado élfico. Una vez allí todos pudieron nuevamente contemplar cuan bello era su príncipe. Volvieron a ver esos preciosos ojos azules enmarcados por largas pestañas. Volvieron a ver sus finos y rosados labios. Volvieron a ver al mejor guerrero que su pueblo había dado.

Lithiel aguardaba entre la multitud, lágrimas de alegría brotaban de sus ojos. Por fin su amado había vuelto. La preocupación que había estado patente en ella durante los últimos meses desapareció como por arte de magia al volver a verlo. El saber que él estaba bien le bastaba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y, entonces, sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella se ruborizó sin dejar de sonreirle, mientras que él detuvo el caballo, bajó y sin pensarlo dos veces, se fundió en un cálido abrazo con su amiga del alma.

Se celebraron festejos en honor a las hazañas del príncipe durante toda la noche, y aunque los elfos no se prodigan mucho en fiestas aquí si que dieron rienda suelta a toda esa alegría que les embargaba ya que los Días Oscuros habían terminado para siempre. La joven elfa se encontraba algo apartada del centro de las celebraciones, apoyada en un árbol mirando la luna que tanta compañía le había hecho durante las largas noches de espera. De repente, notó un cálido aliento sobre su nuca, Lithiel se giró bruscamente con la intención de hacer pagar al culpable semejante atrevimiento pero la mano se le vino abajo al encontrarse con su querido Legolas. Allí estaban frente a frente, sólo para ella. Legolas vestía un precioso traje de color plateado que acentuaba el azul intenso de sus ojos, su cabello se recogía en dos pequeñas trenzas en la sien y otra en la parte trasera dejando suelta el resto de su rubia melena. Sus delicadas manos rozaron con suavidad las mejillas de Lithiel y sus miradas se fijaron como si nunca más quisiesen separarse. El corazón de la joven elfa latía apresuradamente, entonces Legotas le habló:

- Mi querida Lithiel, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi hermana... largos han sido los días en que hemos estado separados.

- Sí Legolas, largos han sido, pero finalmente el Mal dejará de acecharnos y podremos vivir en paz- dijo la joven en un tono de desencanto evidente.

- Lithiel, ¿qué te pasa? No pareces tú. No pareces la niña risueña que se escapaba conmigo al bosque en busca de aventuras...

- Es que ya no soy una niña... -dijo Lithiel apartándole la mirada por primera vez desde el encuentro.  
  
Legolas se quedó sin saber que contestarle; mientras pensaba que podía decirle para que Lithiel no se sintiese así vio como las lágrimas resbalaban por el delicado rostro de la joven. Legolas cogió con ambas manos el rostro de Lithiel y le enjugó las lágrimas con sus pulgares acariciando suavemente sus mejillas mientras le dedicaba su más tierna sonrisa. Lithiel sentía que se ahogaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no estar ahí en ese momento, se sentía mal por tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, se sentía mal por todo lo que se había callado durante tantos años, siempre había huido de decirle nada a Legolas y ahora no iba a ser menos. Lithiel cogió delicadamente a Legolas por el antebrazo y cuando iba a apartar las manos de su cara, el principe elfo la agarró más fuerte y lentamente acercó su cara a la de Lithiel, sus labios se acercaban imparables a los de la elfa hasta que finalmente se fundieron en un largo y cálido beso. Cuando se separaron, Lithiel no sabía hacia donde mirar, el nerviosismo era palpable en la joven elfa que se había puesto roja de la vergüenza que ahora sentía.  
  
- ¿No era eso lo que querías?- dijo Legolas sonriendo. - Uhmm... errrr... yooo? Que va, para nada... -dijo Lithiel intentando disimular sin ningun resultado y roja hasta la punta de las orejas.  
  
Legolas comenzó a reirse mientras la abrazaba.

- Oye, no te rias... - dijo Lithiel enfurruñada.

- A ver preciosa, ¿Cuándo me he reido yo de ti?

- Bufff... a ver... cuando nos escapamos al Bosque de los Sauces y me tropecé con una roca y me caí a un charco, yo me puse a llorar y tu a reirte. ¿Y te acuerdas de cuando nos fuimos a las caballerizas de palacio? Que un caballo casi me ataca y tu tan tranquilo disfrutando de la escena ¬¬U ¿Te reiste o no?¿eh?

- Eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti. Tu pureza y sinceridad. Te muestras tal cual eres, sin engaños, aunque muchas veces te callas lo que sientes... -dijo Legolas jugueteando con el negro cabello de Lithiel.

- Idiota –dijo la joven elfa mientras se aferraba a su amado.  
  
Y allí se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro hasta que la luna desapareció y dejó paso a un nuevo día.  
  
Lithiel no podia creerselo, el gran amor de su vida y por el que tanto había sufrido finalmente era correspondido. Ese amor por el que había pasado largas noches en vela esperándolo junto al alfeizar de su ventana con la única compañia de la luna, ese amor ahora era suyo. Se sentía la elfa más dichosa de toda la Tierra Media y eso, se le notaba en el rostro, su negro cabello rizado parecía acariciar el viento allá por donde pasaba, sus pardos ojos no parecían los de siempre, la desbordante alegría que emanaba de ella los hacía más brillantes y risueños y hacía que sus carnosos labios estuviesen con una eterna sonrisa. Pasaba junto a Legolas cada instante, como si quisiesen recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.  
  
El tiempo pasó y llegaron las celebraciones de Lairë, el poblado se engalanó para las fiestas y toda la gente se lanzó a celebrarlas, eran las fiestas más importantes, en las que se celebraba la llegada en tiempos inmemoriales de los elfos a aquellas tierras. Vaporosos pendones de seda con ricos bordados con el símbolo de la casa real colgaban tanto de palacio como del resto de casas. Los pétalos de flores formaban una tupida alfombra a la par que aromática. Un gran número de elfos paseaban de un lado a otro. Lithiel no recordaba unas fiestas de Lairë tan animadas y concurridas, pero este año había una doble celebración, además se honraba la hazaña lograda por el príncipe Legolas y por sus compañeros al destruir a Sauron y los suyos.

La joven elfa iba ataviada con sus mejores galas: un precioso traje de gasa de color blanco enteramente bordado con hilo de plata que dejaba parte de sus delicados hombros al descubierto. En su cuello resaltaba un brillante colgante de mithril brillante con forma de hoja y en su larga melena negra rizada multitud de flores se disponían de la manera más bella posible. Legolas apareció junto con un par de guardias reales. Iba vestido con un traje de seda blanco ajustado en la cintura con un cinturón de cuero negro y mithril.

Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar a la fiesta fue buscar con la mirada a su amada Lithiel. Una vez establecido el contacto, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, pero tenían que seguir guardandolo en secreto, no tenían ninguna razón en especial, pero les encantaba esa sensación que les producía el enorme secretismo que habían creado en torno a lo suyo, así que varias elfas se acercaron a Legolas atraídas por su belleza sin igual y su valentía en la guerra. El príncipe elfo se encontraba en un extremo del salón donde se celebraba la fiesta rodeado de otras jóvenes elfas que también suspiraban por su amor, mirándolo con ojillos tiernos y conformándose únicamente con una dulce sonrisa suya. Desde el otro extremo de la sala lo observaba Lithiel, los celos se empezaban a notar en su risueño rostro y no pudo evitar echar una mirada furtiva de vez en cuando hacia Legolas a ver como le iba con sus nuevas amigas mientras bebía pequeños sorbos de su copa de hidromiel. Cuando dio el último trago, dejó la copa sobre el alfeizar y se giró para ver el paisaje nocturno a través de los enormes ventanales, pero, de repente, una mano con otra copa de hidromiel apareció junto a ella y una profunda voz le dijo:

- Mi preciosa dama, ¿qué no querrá tomarse otra copa de hidromiel?  
  
Lithiel se giró y vio a un apuesto elfo, algo más alto que ella, de largos cabellos rubios, grandes ojos marrones y rosados labios carnosos. Iba vestido con un traje de seda azul y una preciosa capa de color negro sujetada por un broche en forma de hoja lacada en verde. Ella se le quedó mirando con perplejidad pues era la primera vez que lo veía y no supo que decirle.

- Perdonad mi osadía y permitidme que me presente, soy Haldir de Lórien- dijo el elfo inclinándose suavemente-. Y vos sois...?

Lithiel miró disimuladamente a Legolas y vió que éste no dejaba de mirar hacia el lugar donde ella estaba con Haldir, ahora el celoso era él así que Lithiel le iba a devolver ahora todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

- Me llamo Lithiel –dijo la joven mientras le acercaba la mano al apuesto elfo para que la besase.  
  
Los celos de Legolas eran patentes, no podía dejar de mirar hacia donde estaban Lithiel y su nuevo amigo. Estaban muy tranquilos, charlando distendidamente, riéndose... habían congeniado desde el principio y eso hacía que le hirviese la sangre a Legolas, nunca le había pasado nada parecido. Lithiel seguía mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba Legolas y vio cómo se marchaba por una puerta lateral. Se disculpó con Haldir y se fue en busca de Legolas.  
  
La puerta llevaba a un largo pasillo que Lithiel cruzó siguiendo la sombra de Legolas. El joven príncipe atravesó un patio ajardinado y entró por una pequeña puerta de madera. Lithiel lo seguía en la distancia, cruzó el patio y entro por la puerta de madera. El olor le resultaba familiar, estaba en las caballerizas de palacio. Pasaba ya la medianoche y los caballos yacían tranquilos, descansando. Lithiel se internó en las caballerizas, apenas entraban unos rayos de luz de la luna, cuando de repente la puerta por la que había entrado se cerró. La joven elfa se asustó e intentó acercarse de nuevo a abrirla para volver a la fiesta. A escasos dos metros de la puerta alguien se aferró con fuerza a su cintura por detrás. Notaba su cálido y entrecortado aliento en la nuca. Lithiel estaba paralizada.

- ¿...por qué...?- dijo una voz más que conocida para Lithiel.

- ¡Legolas! -exclamó la joven elfa aliviada.

- ¿Quien si no?¿O acaso esperabas que fuese ese tipo con el que conversabas tan animadamente en la fiesta?- soltó Legolas con muestra evidente de celos.  
  
Lithiel se giró y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del elfo. Un rayo de luna iluminaba sus rostros.

- No. Esperaba que fueses tú.- dijo Lithiel mientras besaba delicadamente los finos labios del elfo.  
  
Legolas se aferró a la cintura de Lithiel mientras le besaba e iba descendiendo al delicado y descubierto cuello de la joven. La llenó de besos y caricias mientras la joven elfa le mordisqueaba la oreja. Legolas dejó de cogerla por la cintura para desabrocharle hábilmente el corsé mientras la continuaba llenando de besos por toda su delicada piel. Lithiel se mordió el labio para contener los gemidos. Entonces se separó un poco y comenzó a quitarle la parte de arriba del traje del elfo, con la mirada fija en los ojos del elfo. Legolas cada vez respiraba más aceleradamente. Los finos dedos de la joven elfa se deslizaban ágilmente por la suave piel del elfo. Los arrebatos pasionales los habían llevado a una caballeriza que hacía esquina y que no estaba ocupada en esos momentos. Legolas llevaba a Lithiel, que iba con las piernas enroscadas en la cintura del joven elfo, apoyó a Lithiel contra la pared de piedra donde continuaron con aquel festival de caricias y pasión. La luz de la luna que entraba por el pequeño ventanuco bañaba los cuerpos ya desnudos de la pareja que había ido perdiendo la ropa por el camino. Legolas dejó a Lithiel en el suelo cubierto de heno y se colocó encima de ella. Comenzó a besarle lentamente todo su cuerpo; no dejó rincón que sus labios no acariciasen. La joven elfa gemía de placer y se retorcía en el heno. Cuando ya no podía aguantar más, empujó a Legolas y tomó las riendas, comenzó a acariciar su miembro firmemente. Legolas se mordió el labio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Al ver la reacción de Legolas comenzó a acariciárselo con la punta de la lengua suavemente, de arriba a abajo, hasta que lo depositó casi por completo en su boca. Legolas se estremecía con cada movimiento de la joven elfa, sentía que ya no podría aguantar más, así que la echó hacia un lado y se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a balancearse suavemente mientras cubría de caricias el pecho y el cuello de Lithiel. La respiración de ambos se aceleraba por momentos, al igual que el vaivén del elfo. Lithiel dejó de morderse el labio y comenzó a gemir mientras se estremecía violentamente. Legolas aceleró por última vez para finalmente acabar soltando toda su esencia en el interior de su amada. Sus cuerpos sudorosos mostraban cansancio, pero el brillo de sus ojos mostraba la intensidad de los sentimientos que allí se habían puesto de manifiesto. Y en el suelo de aquella caballeriza, bañados por un tenue rayo de luna, permanecieron abrazados hasta que el primer rayo de sol hizo su presencia.  
  
CONTINUARA... UU (espero xD)


End file.
